


Haircut

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra only wants to cut her hair in peace, but Suyin is having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make myself laugh after a rough day of writing and this was a fun piece to write.

“What in the spirits do you think you are doing?” Suyin asked as she grabbed Korra’s wrist, looking at the dagger in Korra’s hand.

“My hair is getting too long. Time to cut it,” Korra shot back. “Did you knock?”

“Twice.” Suyin let go of Korra’s wrist, but carefully removed the dagger and placed it on the table. “I thought something might have been wrong.”

“Nah,” Korra laughed, but that was cut short by the look in Suyin’s eyes. “Su, everything is alright. Asami is out with Opal and Bolin.”

“Then why aren’t you with them?”

“Me? Shopping? I don’t think so. I came to Zaofu to relax and practice more with my metal bending. There has to be a way to bend platinum.”

Suyin only shook her head, “It still doesn’t explain the dagger.”

“I told you, my hair is getting too long. I got use to short hair and it doesn’t get in the way of my fighting. Now may I have dagger back?”

“No,” Suyin smiled. “I’m going to take you to a salon so it can be cut properly.” Korra groaned at the thought and pouted. “Don’t give me that look, Avatar. You may be all powerful, but I can still beat your arse in metal bending.” Suyin smiled. “Come on, I know a fabulous salon down in the clothing district.”

Korra only groaned again as she reluctantly followed Suyin out the door.

***

Zaofu glowed in the afternoon light, the sun glinting off almost every possible surface. Despite the crowds, the street Korra and Suyin walked was peacefully quiet and sounds of the woods that surrounded them soothing both women. “How does this place seem so peaceful?” Korra muttered mostly to herself.

Suyin hooked her arm through Korra’s elbow and patted her hand. “Baatar has done wonders. Just the shape of the petals alone help detract and amplify sound.”

“Do you have any idea what you are saying?”

“Not a clue,” Suyin laughed and Korra joined in. “I get the gist but that is about it.”

The pair walked in companionable silence. Those they passed by, nodded their greetings to Suyin and Korra, but did not stop to talk with them. Korra smiled politely and Suyin returned their greeting. “Why did we take a sato-mobile or even one of the rickashaws?” Korra asked, not that she minded the walk. “We could have even brought Naga along.”

“I needed the walk, it just feels good. Besides it’s close by and there really is no place for Naga to sit. Ah, here we are.”

Korra cringed when she read the sign _“Prince Wu’s New Hairdo”_. Suyin laughed at Korra’s reaction. “Oh no, I’m not letting Wu anywhere near my hair.” Korra took a step back, but with Suyin’s arm hooked through hers, she could not move far.

Suyin tugged her closer. “There is no way I would let him near my hair either.” Suyin laughed. “He only has his name on the sign. Something about exposure for his singing. No, my hairdresser, Zuzu, does wonders. Now come on in, time to make you look good.” Suyin tugged Korra through the glass and metal doors.

Korra wrinkled her nose as the chemicals assaulted her nose, she shook her head to clear her senses, but it did not good – it only made it worse. The dark green and gold leather chairs were filled with customers. “They’re busy,” Korra said. “Guess we’ll just come back later.”

“Nonsense.” Suyin patted Korra’s hand. “We get special treatment here.”

As the last word left Suyin’s mouth, a buxom yet curvy woman walked through the beaded curtain in front of them at the end of the room. “Mama Suyin. It is always a pleasure to see you.” The woman smiled as she walked up to the pair. “I was not expecting you until next week.”

“Zuzu, always a pleasure. But this time, it’s not for me.” Suyin looked over at Korra.

“The Avatar has blessed this business with her appearance. There will be many sales now.” Zuzu’s smile grew broader as she bowed before Korra. Korra returned the bow out of politeness. “So what would you like today?”

“My dagger.” Korra mumbled.

Suyin shot a look towards Korra before turning her attention to Zuzu. “A trim. She likes it short.”

“Oh, I have seen the papers, your hair is an unruly mop,” Zuzu scolded. Korra could only glare at the woman. “But, I can tame the wildest of hairs and make you famous.”

“I kinda already am.” Korra mumbled under her breath.

Zuzu either did not hear or chose to ignore the barb. She grabbed Korra’s hand and led her through the beaded curtain. Korra looked back at Suyin

“I’ll be right by your side.”

***

“Sorry, I’m late,” Asami said as she walked up to the table. “Baatar had some interesting ideas and we got to talking and…”

“So that’s why you bowed out early on our shopping trip.” Opal grinned.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Asami turned towards Korra, cocking her head, studying her.

“What?” Korra asked. She could see Suyin smile at her and nodding.

“What happened?” Asami held Korra’s chin with a gentle touch, turning Korra’s face from side to side. “Did you find scissors finally?” A smile ticked at the edges of Asami’s lips.

The entire room sounded as though they gasped as one. Korra blushed. “I took her to a salon.” Suyin answered. “I found her trying to cut her hair with a dagger.”

Asami laughed as she kissed Korra on the tip of her nose. “Why do you think I keep the dagger sharp?”

“Excuse me?” Suyin sounded confused as Korra felt.

“I have known for a long time that Korra uses the dagger,” Asami ruffled Korra’s hair, giving it back to its semi-wild look. “I like the way she cuts it.” Asami leaned closer to Korra’s ear. “It gives you a wild sexy look in bed that drives me crazy.”

Korra’s blush only grew darker at the comment. She coughed to try to bring herself under control before she turned to the others. “See, I told you so.” Giving them a lop-sided grin.

The group laughed as Korra kissed Asami’s cheek.


End file.
